


The Druid

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different ways you meet Team Flash as a metahuman.</p><p>1. The reader has the ability to heal others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Druid

You were feeling drained as you left the hospital yet again, already accepting the familiar waves of guilt and happiness as they washed over you. You stood on the sidewalk outside the sliding doors, the sun glaring down on you; it hurt just to keep your eyes open, but anyone that saw you would only assume you were leaving some kind of treatment. You stepped aside as a two men walked in, one saying, “I don’t know, Marie just said that she’s completely better! There’s no sign of the cancer anymore!”  
“It’s a miracle,” the other replied, their footsteps drowning out against the rest of the people in the hospital lobby. You smiled to yourself, taking a seat on the nearby bench to catch your breath. Healing cancer was one of the hard ones for you.  
Ever since the event you’d had the ability to heal others. At first it was your friends paper cut as you applied a bandage, then it was a woman’s stab wound when you found her after a mugging gone very wrong. After a year, you’d started volunteering at the hospital, and chose someone each week you thought deserved a second chance. You often ended up int he children’s ward.  
“Something’s going on,” a voice said. You looked up, unaware that you’d been shielding your eyes. A young man with dark skin and long hair walked beside a woman in a pencil skirt and heels. She was shaking her head.  
“I don’t think there’s enough evidence Cisco,” she said to him.   
“These kids are just being miraculously healed,” the man, Cisco, replied. “If it is a metahuman don’t you think we should…” His voice faded as they entered the hospital.  
Your heart stopped but there was a beating in your ears that erased everything around you. Your vision had tunnelled on the doors, and you saw them slide open and closed as people travelled in and out of the hospital. Had you heard those people right? They were onto you?  
You gulped and stood when you wavered on your feet, pressing a hand to your forehead. Just as you were about to fall onto the bench two strong hands gripped your shoulders. You gasped and opened your eyes, finding another young man holding you up.  
“Whoa, are you okay?” he asked. You were caught off guard by how close he was standing, and how blue his eyes were. You nodded absently, your head swimming.  
“Yeah,” you stammered as he helped you lower onto the bench. He sat beside you, keeping one hand on your arm to steady you. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little light headed.”  
“Do you want me to get someone?” He pointed towards the hospital doors and began to stand when you grabbed him, keeping him beside you.  
“No!” You flinched back, realizing how hard you’d grabbed him. “I mean, it’s nothing that serious. I just haven’t…slept in a while.” You forced a smile onto your face which he mimicked, just as forced. Why of all days did you have to meet a kind-worried-about-a-stranger boy with blue eyes on the same day someone caught on to you healing kids? Just as you thought of that you began to wonder where all those villainous people on the news disappeared to. Once the Flash was involved they were never heard from again, and the police refused to comment.  
You gulped.  
“I’m Barry,” the man said, holding a hand out to you. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes,” you replied. When he raised his eyebrows you realized what he was waiting for. “Oh, I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you and thanks for…catching me. Uh, I’m sure you’re here for a reason so I’ll just…” You tried to stand, more afraid of what might happen if you stayed long enough for someone to realize how often you hung around the kids that were having those miracles. But today’s exhaustion hit you hard and you immediately fell back onto the bench. Before Barry could suggest getting a doctor again you said, “I’ll just sit here for a second.”  
As you leaned back onto the bench, covering your eyes with both hands you felt the world spin around you. You’d used too much of your power too soon after the last one, but doing small doses with the kids didn’t have much affect. It took away their pain, but didn’t solve the problem. It was only ever solved if you went all in, and today you’d really gone all in.  
You sighed.  
“Are you being treated here?” Barry asked nervously. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”  
“No,” you replied, lowering your hands. Something about his kind eyes made you want to spill your secret, and before you could stop yourself words were coming out of your mouth. “I’m a volunteer in the children’s ward. It can be…difficult sometimes.”  
Stop, stop, stop, your brain commanded, but your mouth wouldn’t listen. “Seeing the families, meeting them, getting to know the kids…” You dragged your eyes away from Barry, fearful that the truth might slip out.  
“But there’s been good things lately, right?” he asked.  
You nodded, pursing your lips. “Yes, but…it’s giving a lot of people hope.”  
Guilt struck you hard, tears welling in your eyes. “Not everyone gets a miracle, you know.”  
“Barry!” a voice called from the doors. It took him a moment to look away from you, but when he did you turned to see the source.  
Cisco. Your body buzzed with panic but you couldn’t find the strength to get up and run. If you did you knew your legs wouldn’t hold your weight for long.  
“Hey, Cisco,” Barry said. “Caitlyn. How did things go?”  
“Not great,” Cisco said, but there was a lot of optimism in his tone. He glanced at you a few times, and then to Barry, and then the woman, Caitlyn. “We couldn’t get in to see the kid but a very happy mother did tell us something.”  
“Cisco,” Caitlyn warned. She stared at him hard before turning her eyes to you. You wanted to sigh and just tell them to get on with it; they weren’t subtle in the least. They knew you were somehow involved, but you held out hope that they couldn’t prove anything.  
“No, it’s great,” Cisco said, hands in the air.  
“What is?” Barry asked, a smile gracing his lips.  
“They were the last one in the room,” Cisco revealed, pointing two index fingers at you. He was shifting on his feet like a child, clearly happy with the news. You, however, felt your heart sink.  
“Pardon?” you asked, trying to play as dumb as possible.  
“You’re the Druid,” Cisco said. He sat down next to you, putting an arm on the bench behind you. His close proximity made you flinch back and bump into Barry’s chest.   
“I’m who?”  
“The Druid that’s been healing people at this hospital for the past three months,” Barry said slowly. You faced him as he held his mouth open, eyes distant as if putting everything together. “That’s why you’re fatigued; you’re using too much energy healing the kids.”  
You stood quickly and declared, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not whoever you think I am; I just volunteer here and I’m perfectly well enough to get home now so goodbye Barry.” As you took one step your knees gave out and you crumbled to the ground. Before you could collide with the concrete Barry’s arm was around your waist and holding you up. You muttered, “Or not.” The world was spinning again.  
“It’s okay, you can trust us,” Barry said.  
“Why should I trust you people?”  
Barry glanced around, readjusting his arms around you. “Well,” he said, “because of this.” Within seconds you lifted you into his arms and you blinked, suddenly on the other side of the parking lot. He let you down and you blinked a few more times, taking in your surroundings.   
When you faced Barry he was grinning. You stammered, “You’re…him. You’re the Flash!”  
One arm was still around your waist, helping you stay standing but his other hand quickly raised to his lips to shush you. You looked around at a few people that wandered by but none seemed to care about what you’d discovered.  
“See?” Barry asked. “Told you you can trust us.”  
You looked into his eyes, debating if that were true. But your gut told you it was, and you nodded. “Think you could run me home? It’s apartment 5B in Robin Manors on King Street.”  
Barry’s smile widened. “I think I can do that.” He lifted you into his arms again, this time at a normal speed. “Ready?”  
You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Yes. I mean, I might pass out soon, but sure, ready.” You shut your eyes and leaning against his shoulder, and before you even knew what happened, your apartment door was shutting behind you.  
As Barry set you down you walked to your cough and lay down, resting your head on a pillow. You thought you would just rest your eyes a moment, but soon you had fallen asleep, hearing Barry say, “I guess I’ll just let you rest then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, the reader has the ability to turn into air, and is Cisco x Reader!


End file.
